Melee
by Chaosrayne
Summary: I love SSBM. Besides from the fact that it totally lacked plot-the horror!!! So I decided to make one up. Five meteor fragments rain down evil mystic energy, causing characters to become evil. I suck at summaries. Ch. 2 up, so R+R, plz!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, freaks, losers, winners, writers, listen up! Raindragon has arrived on the scene! Welcome to my first fic. Please R&R! Flame me if you want to. Be brutal. Flames only increase my incredible writing ability.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Super Smash Brothers Melee (tm)... yeah right.  
  
MELEE  
  
CHAPTER ONE ~IMPACT~  
  
Somewhere in space, a meteor travelled. No. Stop. Hold it right there. You're not in the right frame of mind. Take a rock the size of Nebraska. Multiply it by about twenty. Got it? Good. Now imagine it's glowing. Yep. A huge, frippin meteor, sailing pointlessly through space, charged with so much power that it shone like a 1000v lamp. In its way was a pitiful, tiny planet. About half the size of Earth's moon. If moons could have moved, this one would have pretty much hauled ass by this time. But they don't. And so this particular moon swung around it's planet and prayed to mommy or whatever the equivalent planets had. A glimmer of hope shone... the planet was almost out of its current orbit. Out of range. Any luck? But with a crash the moon and the meteor impacted. So much for luck.  
  
The moon was obliterated, smashed to dust in the impact. And the meteor exploded. Well, maybe not exactly a meteor. As the resultant energies died it was plain to see that the meteor was actually made of five different pieces of some unknown material. The energy released from the explosion was so massive that a hole opened. A rift in space-time. Or a doorway between universes. The pieces of the meteor were sucked toward the hole. And with the hole filled and equilibrium maintained, the hole closed up upon itself.  
  
SETTING: MUSHROOM KINGDOM  
  
Now take your mind away, drag from it the last of that space-time physics, and imagine a happy place. A place so ludicrous as to be almost cute. A place with green grass, mushrooms in the fields, flowers everywhere, and little multicoloured dinosaurs playing tag with each other. Sweetness.  
  
"WAHAA!" A small man in a red cap and coveralls somersaulted onto the scene. Doing some limb-bends and stretches, he jumped an amazing five feet and landed on a green pipe which seemed weirdly odd amongst all the scenery.  
  
Mario took a deep breath of the morning air, tried for a triple flip in mid-air, and accidentally stumbled into one of the mushrooms.  
  
After some digital sounds, Mario had turned back from Super Mario into ordinary dinky little Mario.  
  
"Oh, Momma-mia! Now I-a gotta find-a Super Mushroom!"  
  
Mario turned to face the mow giant, innocent mushroom; it had now grown eyes and fangs, exposing itself as a Goomba, one of the many minions of the evil Koopa Lord. Mario didn't waste any time, running away on tiny legs. The Goomba shuffled after.  
  
Due to a considerable amount of luck, a mushroom happened to be near. Mario immediately gave chase, catching it just in time before it disappeared. He then turned to face the Goomba, which seemed unable to process the fact that Mario was now taller that it and was very probably going to kill it.  
  
But then something completely distracted Mario.  
  
A giant meteor fell from the sky, smashing into a field about two miles off. The explosion threw tons of dirt and dust into the sky, and...something else.  
  
"What's-a this?"  
  
Mario watched in a kind of fascination as small orbs of light flew everywhere from the origin of impact. They were actually moving as if guided by an unseen source. One, after zipping around for a few minutes, landed on the Goomba.  
  
The light dissipated.  
  
Mario looked around, feeling like there should be something happening, but nothing was.  
  
Suddenly the Goomba's eyes turned red. It grew taller. Not much, but noticeable nonetheless. A new sense of power seemed to radiate from the little thing.  
  
It charged.  
  
Mario watched as the Goomba shuffled towards him. He wasn't afraid. The Goomba could only turn him into Little Mario, and there were Super Mushrooms aplenty here. He waited until the Goomba was directly in front of him.  
  
It hit him.  
  
Mario went flying into a pile of bricks strangely suspended in mid- air with no visible means of support. He tasted blood, spitting out quite a few bloody teeth. Quite a few bricks he had hit were smashed.  
  
This was impossible! It was just a Goomba! Somehow, it had summoned the strength to actually hit him! Impossible. But as Mario checked himself, he saw to his disbelief that he was still Mario. A little worse for wear, perhaps, but still Mario.  
  
Incredulous, he stood up.  
  
He had actually sustained physical damage in this world! The realisation hit him. King Koopa must have been working on a new evil plot; some kind of Goomba steroids, perhaps.  
  
He must go to the Castle and warn Peach and Luigi of this new evil. He must inform everyone.  
  
Well, that still left the problem of what to do with the new, super- improved Goomba. Mario ran. The Goomba followed.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
So guys, what do you think? Please R&R. Don't be afraid to flame.  
  
~raindragon~ 


	2. Self Assertion

Here is Raindragon writing again after a long period of silence. Man, I hate exams. Thanks to the two people who reviewed: thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! You know who you are. Man, after a whole dang month I expected more feedback. I need reviews to keep writing!!! As before, be brutal, flames only increase my writing ability.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Nintendo. I only twist and warp characters to my own insane purposes. Mwahaha.  
  
MELEE  
  
CHAPTER TWO ^SELF ASSERTION^  
  
A lone figure scanned the skies; its catlike body arced gracefully towards the night. The subsequent crash of the meteor did not go unnoticed. The figure paused for a moment, as if contemplating something. Then its eyes glowed blue, and it rose, hovering on a disk of pure willpower. It flew off into the night. So the figure did not see several small multicoloured shiny orbs float up from the meteor crater, followed by many tiny golden motes of light. It was not the first time Mewtwo had been ignorant. Mew would chaste him if she knew.  
  
Mario was in trouble. More of the strange Goombas had appeared, followed by some even more powerful Koopa Troopas. Mario skidded, picked up a Goomba and flung it at a Koopa Troopa. The Goomba disappeared in a poof of dust, and a tiny spark of light floated away from the former fungi. The Koopa, however, retracted inside its shell. That suited Mario just fine. He took a running start, leaped, and landed on the shell. Mario balanced precariously on the shell, using his arms for balance. The shell slid around, the plumber riding it like some landsurfer. He jumped off the shell just as it was about to fall down a bottomless crevice (there are many of those in the Mushroom Kingdom), executed a perfect 360 in midair and righted himself on some sort of platform. Suddenly it started raining Yoshis. Literally. Well, duh, you might say. It's just a figure of speech. But between cats, dogs, and pink elephants, on things you do not expect to fall from the sky, multicoloured dinosaurs pretty much top the list. "MOMMA MIA!" Mario added his typical expletive, as the Yoshis began to attack him. The Italian plumber was getting tired. Everything he did now was just reflex. No time to think, just act. Duck, dodge, punch, slide, jump, roll- Why were Goombas and typically weak monsters suddenly so strong? And why of all reasons did they attack him, and why did he get hurt? He was only supposed to turn into tiny Mario if a Goomba attacked him. So many questions. Punch, grab, swing, throw, roll, duck- C'mon, focus, Mario. Try a good, hard punch. Just one. Breathe in, breathe out. Focus, wait for it. Jump, tackle, dodge- Mario felt power gathering in him. Power like he had never felt before. He had felt invulnerable before, but this was different. Raw, wild power.  
  
The Yoshis hesitated. Mario was glowing a slight yellow. WHUH-BOOOOOM!!! Three Yoshis went flying in a bundle of giant dinosaur heads and tails, flaming slightly. They flew over the platform and fell into a bottomless crevice. Mario looked at himself. He had never felt such power. and the flames. he didn't even have a flower. Exhilarated by the power he felt in himself, he decided to try something new. Concentrating hard, Mario conjured a fireball in his hand. "YaHOOO!!!" The next pink (hahaha.pink) Yoshi that rushed him was caught in a flaming spinning uppercut. Mario leaped back into the fray, overjoyed with the discovery that he had such power. Yoshis went flying, overwhelmed with the sheer ferocity of the attack. Reflexes took hold again. Twist-punch-one-two-combo-uppercut-oh yes! Fireball-jump-spin.  
  
When you're an evil dictator bent on taking over comeone else's empire, the world revolves around you. King Bowser Koopa was happily munching on the cake that had been (supposedly) specially reserved for his son. As he chewed, he planned his next mischievous evil deed, most likely causing more havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom. He sighed. Being evil had been even more hard lately, what with those two pesky plumbers foiling his plans. Suddenly a Koopa Troopa scooted into Bowser's throne room on tiny legs. "M.my lord and master." The turtle grovelled. "Cut the crap, weakling. What do you have to tell me?" "M.my lord, t.there has been some d.dissension in the ranks." Bowser looked up from what was left of the cake. "What?" "D.dissension, sir." "How could this have happened? They were loyal to me, dammit!" This was not strictly true, as most of Bowser's army was in fear of him and so they did what he asked. "T.they seem to have been controlled by some outside force, sir." "What!!?" "C.controlled, my lord. They seem stronger than normal, and a skirmish has developed between them and what's left of your army, what hasn't joined them already. T.they are too strong." "Shut up. You seem competent enough - why don't you sort out this mess?" "My lord?" "Go out there and knock some sense into those rebels!" "B.but." "Get your ass out there!" "Y.yes, my lord." The cringing turtle left. Bowser gave a deep belly laugh. It was nice to scare the weaker ones now and then. Poke them with a sharp stick - it keeps them on their toes. But now, this problem of mutiny should be resolved. With some difficulty, Bowser got to his feet, thinking hard. The massive creature was not a dumbass, contrary to popular belief. He was actually quite intelligent. He continued his train of thought. Which was totally shattered when a small red orb of light crashed through his window. Kind of hard to do, really. All of the windows in Bowser's castle are three inches thick, fireproof, bulletproof, shatterproof, and to top it off, there were titanium-alloy bars across the windows. Blame a giant, 1500kg turtle for being paranoid. But the ball of light did it anyway, leaving a neat round hole in Bowser's three- inch-thick, fireproof, bulletproof, shatter - ah hell. You get the point anyway. The giant, 1500kg turtle in question was staring in shock. Small, turtle eyes. Look, the window. Shock. Scan across, small globe of light hovering in your room. Bigger shock. Bowser stared in disbelief at the red sphere. Stomping up to it slowly, he gently reached out a giant claw and touched the pretty red light. The Koopa Troopa that had been there earlier would have been surprised to see the massive form of the Koopa King, unconcsious on the floor, clutching in one claw a ball of red light.  
  
Princess Peach sat next to a giant, full-length mirror, brushing her hair and humming softly to herself. All was at peace with the world, in her mind. Mario and Luigi had defeated Bowser again and again, keeping her kingdom safe. Toad had taken custody of the palace gardens, keeping the place in eternal bloom. Unfortunately, she was also not paying attention. You'd have thought that after being kidnapped several times in succession, she'd have learned to be vigilant by now. The small, golden mote of light alighted on her head and faded from view. Too bad Toad was not there to see her fall unconcsious.  
  
Bowser felt himself on a platform floating in nothingness. Facing him was. himself. No, not himself, not really. It was a shade larger, and seemed even stronger, by the bulging muscles in the arms and legs. And around the duplicate's neck hung the red sphere, glowing with unearthly power. It hung on a small silver chain, the pure silver contrasting with the malevolent power held inside the sphere. It spoke. "There you are," Dark Bowser growled in a black, oily voice. "Weak. Puny. Worthless." The original Bowser, caught up in a rage, charged the dark apparition. "Well," The doppleganger chuckled. "We'll do this the hard way." Dark Bowser sidestepped and tripped up his counterpart as he charged. Bowser picked himself off the floor, trying to catch his breath. He ran at his double again. But the dark copy grabbed him, throwing the giant turtle into a nearly flawless double axel. The Koopa King crashed painfully to the ground again. This was so annoying! And his dark side was taunting him, controlling his rage. Dark Bowser defeated his attacks almost lazily, keeping just out of his reach, tricking him. "See? You're nothing but a has-been. I can't believe I ever was you." "What?" Bowser paused in his attack, incomprehension on his features. "I AM you. Or, at least, what you can become, with this." Dark Bowser dangled the red orb on its chain. "What is it?" "It's an evil entity. It empowers whoever has them. They also spawn less powerful copies of themselves to control others. Which would explain the dissension in your ranks, and why they are so powerful." Bowser paused, listening, then jumped back. Gouts of flame gushed from his mouth, covering the space where Dark Bowser was. Dark Bowser laughed. His former self was so entertaining. Bowser kept up a steady stream of searing flame, but strangely, his doppelganger didn't even seem hurt. He could just see a faint outline of red light around the double - a heat shield. "My turn, weakling." Dark Bowser gathered a huge breath and pressed his lips together, shooting a concentrated jet of flaming napalm at the original Bowser. The fire struck Bowser firmly in the chest, burning him horribly. A sickening small of seared turtle flesh hung in the air. The giant turtle roared in pain. "Fuck you." Bowser coughed blood. "Had enough?" Dark Bowser smirked. "It's up to you - either take the power, or remain a weakling like you are now. Don't waste this chance - it's the only one you'll ever have. Think of what you could do with this power." The dark double lazily tossed the red orb towards his former self.  
  
"Wait." Bowser grimaced in pain from his injuries. but Dark Bowser and the platform he was on had already begun to fade. Bowser fell through the darkness, falling, falling, falling asleep.  
  
.awake? Bowser shook the last dregs of unconsciousness from his mind and picked himself up. He checked himself. All five limbs intact. No burned hole through his chest. No bruises. Red orb of light clutched in right claw. Red orb of light clutched in right claw. The light had grown stronger, pulsing like a beacon. His dark side's message came to his mind: "It's up to you - either take the power, or remain a weakling like you are now. Think of what you could do with this power." He fastened it on a chain, and hung it around his neck. Reality warped. Power crackled around Bowser as his muscles bulged and enlarged. He grew taller. And his shell was a dark, evil, black.  
  
Mario ran the rest of the way to the palace. Toad wasn't at his usual station tending the gardens, which surprised him. Toad cared for his flowers more than he did for himself. He paused. Something felt wrong about the palace. almost that a sense of evil was radiating from the place, the usual cheerfulness of the old walls gone. Mario was reminded of the last time Bowser had taken over the palace. all those damned stars. He was not, however, prepared for the royal heir, sneering at him with an evil look on her face.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
So, what do you think? If you don't review I will discontinue. I need at least 10 to continue.  
  
r41ndr4g0n 


End file.
